Rabbit 155
Rabbit #155 was a member of the Angora division in Tournament Two. He started the tournament as #28 of the Angora Division, then became #155 of the English Lop division. He was later moved moved back to the Angora division (but retained his number). He was eliminated in Trial Five. History Early Days Hamish found the tournament through stumbling across HABIT’s blog while browsing Tumblr. He was sorted into the Angora division, where he became Rabbit #28. #28 was moderately active in the early days of the tournament, although they failed to appear in any of the calls for the first month. In the first days of the tournament, they actively voiced their distrust of Rabbit #01 as HABIT's Helper (though this later receded as they got to know – and like – #01 better). For Trial One, #28’s voted Rabbit #32 for Leader (as they were one of the Rabbits he knew best), and Rabbit #12 for Runt (because he found them irritating). The Good Times As he settled into his place among the Rabbits, #28 regularly attempted to be the peacekeeper in Angora chat – mostly with very little success. While #155 had a good relationship with most of the Angoras, his opinion of the division chat was mixed; he got along well with his fellow Rabbits, but had little faith in the Division Leader, and was often disappointed by their behavior. #28 preserved numerous division events on Tumblr. He was the first Rabbit to post text files X.txt and file Xxxx.txt, after said files were posted in two separate calls he was attending. He was also responsible for creating the Tumblr post “Sh*ts & Giggles with 28 and 23” (detailing a comical exchange between the two Rabbits that took place in the Angora chat). For Trial Two, #28 initially destroyed their favorite childhood book. Unfortunately, the recording of the book's destruction failed, so #28 was forced to destroy a second item: a photo from their last day at their old school. #28 attempted to burn the picture; when that failed, he cut it to pieces with a pair of scissors. On November 14 - 15, #28 took part in the Insomnia Marathon Call. However, he was not the winner. Division Shuffle On December 20, #28 was moved to the English Lop Division, where he became Rabbit #155. #155 was disappointed at having to leave his friends behind; the ultra-serious Lops were a far cry from the meme-loving Angoras. In mid-January, however, the Netherland Dwarf chat was dissolved, causing the remaining Rabbits to be shuffled around; #155 was returned to the Angora division (albeit under his new number, #155). Elimination & Death As 2016 arrived and events took a turn for the worse, #155 tried his best to help keep up morale in the Hidden Ones chat. For a long time, it seemed as though he would last out the Tournament. However, on Tuesday, March 8, several weeks before the tournament ended, #155 was eliminated. His demise was announced by HABIT, and he was removed from the Angora and Hidden Ones chats at 5:19 pm (EST). #155's death was mourned by the remaining Rabbits – except, sadly, one of his closest friends in the game, Rabbit #23 (whose emotions had been removed in a cruel deal with HABIT). #155's number was among those added to The Hidden Ones chat prior to the reset, ensuring that he would be present in the new iteration. Personality #155 was generally a friendly individual; he attempted to maintain a good relationship with everybody he met, and encouraged his friends within the division to talk to him about their problems. However, he could often be verbally aggressive, despite his attempts to contain anger. #155 was extremely self-critical and had been observed multiple times to have severe depressive episodes. #155 was also very disorganized, and was often the last person in the division to hear news regarding the tournament – they often had to ask around the division to see if anything had happened. Abilities Unknown. Relationships [[Rabbit 01|'Rabbit #01']] At the start, #155 had little trust for #01. Though this gradually softened (as #01 began to interact with the Rabbits more and got to know them better), #155 and #01 never became truly close. While visiting the English Lop chat (before being moved there), #155 admitted they while they got along well with #01 in the chat, they knew from the start that they were incapable of truly helping the other Rabbits, due to their role as HABIT's underling (a.k.a. "Santa's little elf") and their tendency to make terrible decisions (such as touching the shadow people or becoming romantically involved with Rabbit #20). [[Rabbit 23|'Rabbit #23']] Since the beginning of the tournament, #155 and #23 were good friends and frequently tried to help each other out of tight situations. One of their conversations was the subject of the “Sh*ts & Giggles with 28 & 23” post. When #28 requested that someone in the Angora chat draw #01 and #20 as Batman and Robin, #23 did the honors. Rabbit #32 #155 and #32 had a good relationship. #32 was the first Rabbit #155 conversed with privately, and later on #155 voted for #32 to become leader of Angora (against popular opinion). On one occasion, the two attempted to craft a scary tree-related story together; their efforts became the subject of the "Story Time with #32 and #28" post. Quotes “How are y’all?” ― Uttered every time they enter the Angora chat. "Hello, and welcome to 'Let’s Make Breakfast with Rabbit 28!'” ― During the Insomnia marathon call. "Happy atheist hoedown." ― Lop chat, during the 12/12 visitation experiment. "In our defence, I feel like Angora has progressed from a meme festival from the most bitter group of individuals on the planet." ― The Hidden Ones chat. “You're too cool for this universe. Why not hop into another one? moment later. Say, why not the Candleverse? I hear they have good WiFi there.” ― To #164, The Hidden Ones Trivia * #155 was 13 years old at the time of the Tournament. * #155’s first name really is Hamish. They had expressed disdain for their name, saying “it sounds like a fucking posh cheese” * #155 expressed a lack of concern over what pronouns were used for them. * #155 is half-English and half-Scottish. They live in Bath, England where he resided for ten years. Before that, he lived in Central London. * #155 was the ninth Rabbit to independently receive a text file. * #155’s favorite band is Blur. They're also a fan of Boards Of Canada. * #155’s favorite movie is The Room. In their opinion, it is "the funniest piece of cinematography ever". Gallery 155SkypeProfile.png|#155's Skype profile pic. 28TrialOneRunt.png|Choice for division Runt (Trial One). 28TrialOneLeader.png|Choice for division Leader (Trial One). 28TrialTwo3.png|#155 burns a childhood photo for Trial Two. 28TrialTwo4.png|#155 cuts their childhood photo to pieces (Trial Two). Category:Rabbits Category:Angoras Category:English Lops Category:Netherland Dwarfs